Coil
by Endlessbattlefield
Summary: Anna is jsut ur average collage student, except she can sense chaos and tell when ever its gonna happen, why? well because it always happens around her.


Chp 1. Anna's Curse

I sat my picture frame on the desk next to the twin sized bed across from me, the bed inside the room Id be staying in starting now. I was officially a freshman in collage and so far so great. I didn't have an assigned roommate yet, but I wasn't really expecting to get one any time soon since id come at least a week earlier. Now don't get the idea that I left to escape some tragic life back at home, I didn't. I was a spoiled brat as you could say. I lived in a mansion all of my life had butlers and maids look after me for as long as I can remember, My mom had worked overseas since the accident with.........no stop thinking like that Anna, it wasn't...It....I sat down on my bed and took deep breaths like a therapist had once instructed me too, I couldn't think like that. Not anymore. Not ever. I heard the door click and open, my eyes immidently snapped up, a girl with snow white hair, obviously dyed, and blue eyes stared at me. she had a lollipop in her mouth as she smirked,

"Hey, my name is Samantha, I'm your new roommate. Looks like you weren't the only one who thought of coming a week earlier." Samantha looked around until she spotted her side of the room and smiled. I gave a small wave gesture in her direction,

" My name is Anna, and I guess I'm not the only one with smart ideas to avoid traffic." giving a a short smile I stood up and continued my unpacking. Samantha retreated into the hallway for a few minuets only to bring back a huge suitcase with a golden painted 'S' on it. We didn't say anything else, after the short greeting it was nothing more but a few mumbles and few things about ourselves. By the time We'd finished unpacking, I knew shed come from NYC and had decided to attend this collage by own free will. She now knew I was a spoiled brat and had to attend this collage out of one of my mom whimsy wishes.

Samantha stared at me wide eyed for a minute or so until I shifted to my right from being uncomfortable,

" Wow, so like you get everything you want? like if you wanted a pony for your birthday would you get it?" She leaned across the cafeteria table, we we'r eating dinner down here tonight since neither one of us really wanted take-out. I nodded grudgingly,

" I actually have four horses, I only asked for one. but my mother thought I needed the responsibility lesson..... Iv never really been to a school before, I was always home-schooled. But again my mother said I needed to have to learn some social skills. I-" I stoped seeing that Samantha's jaw had basically dropped,

" You have to take me too your house one day!!" She begged jokingly, we both started laughing. this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, well that's at least what I wanted to think, I couldn't actually have 'Freinds'. Not with my condition. Every time and I mean every single time someone or something got close to me, something bad always happened to them. Be it an accident or Death. It always ended, Badly. By now I had measured the time limit until these 'Accidents' happen, within two weeks of coming in contact and staying in contact with me, would a person life come to an abrupt end. I hadn't even quiet figured out why and how these things happen to me, they just did. It had all started when I first turned sixteen, from then on out these bad things would happen to me. Maybe I was unknowingly doing this myself or something was haunting me, but whatever it was I wasn't about to let it happen again. I stood up from the table,

" I'm tired, I should get some sleep." I started off towards the room, Samantha caught up to me,

" I'll come t-" she started

" No! Ill go by myself." I finished it. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at my sudden outburst, Samantha frowned," Whatever." and walked off without glancing back. I sighed and started walking towards the room again. Great Anna another school you ll never fit into, its gonna be the same as the last three years, just great.

I had layed down at nine and had been staring at my hello kitty digital clock ever since three thirty had showed up on it stupid smiling face. Samantha had come in the room at ten and left again at ten thirty. The room had been silent until now, the stupid gurgling of my stomach had made sure of that. I tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep but it was all useless, so instead I threw on some jogging pants, left the orange tank on and began my adventure to the nearest park were I sat on a bench. The cold air teased my skin leaving goosebumps in their wake, it was a full moon tonight. It lighted the park up very nicely, if I might say so myself, It kinda reminded me of the time I'd gotten lost on fair grounds searching for a lost balloon that had obviously flown into the sky and not somewhere else. My dad had been looking everywhere for me and by the time he'd found me I was crying by the Cotton candy machine because I couldn't find my balloon, He'd scolded me say, " Anna lee if you ever run away again Ill take back all your birthday presents!" of course he'd only been joking, but I balled more and more until I'd gotten a new balloon. that was the last time I'd seen my dad before.......before........a tear drop landed on my hand, and before I could stop them from coming out any further I balled like I had the day I'd lost that stupid balloon, I wiped my eyes but it was useless since more tears fell in their place. I obviously knew that there was no sense in crying over something that happened so long ago.

_" papa......? papa?" Trembling hands reached out for a body that was no longer living, searching in the darkness for a hand that could no longer hold or comfort the crying girl across from them. The girl cried more and more, her and her father had been victims of a carnival massacre. But the girl had somehow survived from the protective shield of her fathers body and had only suffered minor injury's. The little girl looked around to see piles and piles of bodies of small children and adults, moms and dads, grandparents, aunts and uncles. All dead. except for the small trembling girl who should have died that night, she cried more and more for her dead father, for someone to come and save her. But no one came. no one answered her cries. No one._

My eyelids fluttered under the soft breeze of the mornings glow, had I fallen asleep in the park? I didn't remember falling asleep...I tried sitting up but my body absoulutly refused to move. Was something wrong with me? I tried moving once more, but failed once again. Okay now something was defiantly up. I fully opened my eyes only to find pure darkness, If I could have waved my hands directly infront of my face I'd probably wouldn't have seen it. 'Okay this is officially starting to creep my out, I hate pure darkness.....I'm scared....Am I dead? Oh no I am aren't I, Oh god, God please...Please don't let me die....what about mother? Its so cold here.....I'm scared, I'm scared...Someone....Anyone...'

" Save Me!" I shot up from a bench....no not a bench the bench in front of the park.....I picked up my hands and waved them in front of my face," I can move?....I'm alive?! I'M ALIVE!!!-"

"And looking like a complete idiot." A tiny voice sounded behind me, I looked around but saw no one, I frowned.

" Okay so I'm alive.....and hearing things.......that's never a good sign....Oh God I bet and evil spirit attached itself to me and....and-" I jumped at the slight touch on my neck...almost like a.....slither? " Ahhhhh!!!" something wrapped itself around my neck and held a very tight grip I quickly grabbed whatever it was and slung it to the ground, I jumped in an instant when I saw what it was. a pure white.....what seemed to be a ball python( thank you biology class) looked me straight in the eyes and.....frowned?

" I didnt like to be thrown, much less screamed at. Now listen to me Girlie, Your going to be my-" The snakes sentence quickly ended with a stick hitting it across the head, Curtsy of Mu-ah,

" Back demon! I'll have no treason from you!!!!" I continued hitting the snake across the head, until something threw me back into the bench, stick still in hand. I rubbed my bottom, " OW WW!! what the hel-" I was suddenly face to face with the most handsomest man Id ever seen. With his pure white shoulder lenght hair pulled back and outta his face, and a sharp black suit on he looked...well....very hot. A small grin came on this mans face,

" I must say you, for a human, do have guts beating my minion over there with a simple stick. Though I don't appreciate it, and I truly doubt takera dose earthier." The strange man looked back at the bloodied snake and frowned, " Oh do get up already, we don't have time for slacking off." and with a flip of his pinkie the snake was completely healed, I gawked like and idiot, but soon came to grips with reality. I sighed,

" look I have to say your little magic trick was.."I paused searching for the right words, "..delightful, but I have to get back to my dorm, so you can take your awfully inteligent snake or whatever the hell that is and skedaddle away. Or I could leave instead, no? well I guess this is goodbye then, awfully good-looking stranger." I stood up from the bench, scooted past the strange man and his...pet, saluted them before marching off towards the direction of the school. I could have sworn I was being followed but decided not to look back, 'maybe I could get some groceries? hmmmm, Oh I know ll make dinner tonight, oh yeah....I live in a dorm now. Duh anna,,,,gezz sometimes your a complete dunce...' I rolled my eyes at myself and walked off towards the shopping district. Shopping always calms the nerves, maybe its a girl thing? hmm I wo- I gave a silent scream as the ground melted below me, I could of sworn Id seen this once in Howls moving castle......hm-mm, Okay Ana sooo not the time to get lost in your own thoughts,

" AHHHHHH!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON BUT CAN SOMONE HELP ME ?!" I reached out for a hand but no one seemed to hear or care and once again I was surrounded by darkness. I sighed and folded my arms below my chest,

" Okay whoever is doing this, its not a very good joke......." no answer. " HELLOOOOOOO???!!." still no answer.


End file.
